The present invention relates generally to memory control. More particularly, the present invention relates to controlling dynamic random access memory having multiple memory banks.
All processors, such as those found in routers and switches, rely on some form of memory for data storage. The two types most commonly employed are static random access memory (SRAM) and dynamic random access memory (DRAM). Because DRAM is cheaper and physically smaller than SRAM, it is employed whenever possible.